At Your Side
by S J Smith
Summary: When they returned to Xing, Ran Fan would be asked to give an accounting for their actions in Amestris. Spoilers for manga chapter 100.


At Your Side

S J Smith

Rating: K+

Warnings: Spoilers for Chapter 99 of the manga.

Prompt: Fullmetal Alchemist, Ling/Ran Fan: a virtuous king - a king is there for his people; some of them more actively than others. Written for the live journal community, Springkink.

Word count: 844

Summary: Stone was unfeeling and uncaring.

A/N: Thanks to D. M. Evans for the edits.

Disclaimer: No, no, no.

* * *

The sun warmed her shoulders as Ran Fan knelt at the grave of her grandfather. She stared through the holes in her mask at the mound of dirt. Grass already started poking little green stalks up, making her wonder if that was natural or if one of the Elric brothers might have assisted the growth. She'd been told her grandfather's name was carved on the stone at the head of the grave. Whether that was true or not, Ran Fan had no idea – her training had not included learning to read the Amestrian language, though her prince, on their journey through the desert, had attempted to teach her the rudiments. Her grandfather had snorted at the idea but also drawn closer to study the squiggles drawn in the sand.

Stone was unfeeling and uncaring and Ran Fan didn't want to touch the cold granite but forced herself to. When they returned to Xing, she would be asked to give an accounting for her grandfather's death to the clan and she wanted to be able to tell her people that Fuu had died well, even if he was fighting to overthrow the leader of a foreign country rather than for their prince and the Philosopher's Stone.

She felt his presence before hearing his approach and bowed her head a little lower. Somehow, the monster remained within her prince, despite all the other monsters being destroyed. A flare of anger made her fingers clench tightly into fists though beyond that, Ran Fan allowed herself no outward sign of her rage. Her prince had accomplished everything he'd dreamed of, capturing the Philosopher's Stone to take back to Xing.

"Ran Fan." He squatted beside her, elbows on his knees, studying the stone in front of them both. "The Elrics and Winry are waiting for us."

Her head dipped in acknowledgment.

"You're riding inside the train this time." His voice, though gentle, brooked no argument.

Again, she nodded, feeling his eyes on her.

"Ran Fan." His Highness shifted, reaching to release her mask, pulling it carefully free, so the straps didn't tug at her hair. She lowered her eyes but he caught her chin, lifting her face up. "Look at me, Ran Fan."

She raised her eyes, seeing her prince, seeing the monster that lurked inside of him.

"Your grandfather's death was worthwhile, even if the clan might think it wasn't. It wasn't just an overthrow of a foreign government but a battle against a great evil." His expression became grim. "It may have started here but that…thing would not have stopped, Ran Fan, not until it devoured the world."

"What about the monster inside you?" The words tore out of her before she could stop them.

Her prince stilled and Ran Fan had the feeling he could see everything in her heart. "We have an understanding." His fingers, calloused from years practicing with his sword, stroked her chin and Ran Fan had to quell a shiver from that touch. She wanted to drop her gaze but held it as his eyes flared violet for a split second. "You see, Ran Fan?" The tips of his fingers traced her cheekbone. "It is mutually beneficial for Greed and I to share this body." She couldn't hide her surprise as he glanced toward the headstone, at the expression of dismay on his face. "I didn't want him to die, Ran Fan. You know that." He choked on the words, turning a pleading look back at her. "I meant for all of us to share this." His knuckles knocked against his chest. "But now…."

Ran Fan inhaled sharply, wanting to protest, wanting to back away from that expression on her master's face. She couldn't even speak, not a single breath of a word. She was sure the horror she felt for that monster showed in her eyes, that the prince could read how she felt. He always knew.

"But now, Ran Fan, I know that what may seem like a blessing could be a curse." His hand fell away and he rocked back, making her realize for the first time how he'd leaned in, closing the distance between them.

"No." She covered her mouth with her flesh hand, managing to keep her gaze focused on her prince. "You survived this, your Highness. You will bring the Stone back to your father, the Emperor, and you will save our clan. And," Ran Fan added grudgingly, "the Chang clan, too." She couldn't forget the assistance Mei had provided to her prince and the Amestrians he cared about.

"Ah, Ran Fan." He smiled, rising to his feet. He reached his hand down, offering it to her. "I think we've all gone through some changes this journey."

Ran Fan looked at his hand. It wasn't proper, she knew, but slapped her palm into his and let him haul her to her feet. Her smile was tentative, though it built as he let go of her to stretch his arms over his head.

"Our friends are waiting, Ran Fan." His easy grin warmed her. "And our clan."


End file.
